1 and a half fangirls
by actually it is just me
Summary: The one in which 2 fangirls somehow manage to end in the Teen Wolf universe and one of them gets bitten.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I had this idea for a while and I really wanted to made but I hadn't had the chance, I don't have a good English, so if you see any mistakes please tell me.**

 **I don't own Teen Wolf.**

"Listen, I know going hiking wasn't my greatest idea, but you can't blame me, you were the one who agreed to come with me"

Caitlin was tired, literally, phisically and emotionally, Elisa and her have been walking for hours and there wasn't any sign of civilization, and like if the ache in her legs wasn't a reminder of her mistake it seemed that Elisa needed to constantly remind her about it.

Jackass.

"I'm not saying it was your fault, i just think you were the one who proposed this so you habe most of the blame" the brunette answered angrily

"Do you even hear yourself?, you sound like a jerk"

"Oh really?, cause at least-"

"You know what?let's stop having this conversation, I'm tired of you bullshiting me"

the 2 of them kept walking in silence, she was mad that elisa blamed her but she had the reason so she should apologize.

"Elisa?"

"Yes caitlin?"

"I am sorry"t

"Yeah me too, right know we should focus on finding a way out not blaming anyone"

Caitlin stopped to admire the mount at her right side and an idea came to her mind.

"You know I have an idea"

Elisa sighed, but said nothing.

"You see that cliff right there?"

The tall girl nodded, with her arms crossed.

"We should go to the top of it"

When those words left her mouth Caitlin expected a bit of resilience by Elisa's part, but instead she agreed, she must have been really desperate because in other cases she would have made them sit down and look for another solutions.

"Okay"

"Okay?"

"Okay"

They started walking towards the cliff, and after 30 minutes they made it to the top

"Holy shit, You see that?"

Caitlin exclaimed with emotion

"What?"

"The lights!"

"Oh my god Cat, you were right!"

Caitlin felt good, she figured a way out of these woods and the anxiety was replaced with a warm wave of pride.

"I am always correct"

"Yeah dude whatever-"Elisa yawned"you say, now lets get out here"

Caitlin proceeded to get down, maybe a little faster than the intended to but while she was on her 2 feet it didn't mattered.

"You know, dude you should descend a little bit slower"

Elisa was some meters behind her, trying to asure a safe decline while she descended fast just wanting to get out of the woods and have some food.

"I'm fine lis just-" she placed her feet wrong and slipped, rolling a few meters before stopping.

Crap

That would hurt a little bit tomorrow or a lot.

"Crap cat, are you okay any bruise in the head or something?"

Elisa asked, she seemed worried but, She was fine maybe some bruise, but nothing else.

"I'm okay"

"Well now knowing you are fine.."

Elisa started laughing.

"You know, haha , let's get out of here, at least let me help you get up"

"I can get up alone Elisa"- she started getting up " I don't need your-AAaagh! "

She let out a raw cry, followed by a muffled sob.

it looked that in the end she wasn't fine at all.

Crap

"Holy shit Cat, are you okay?how much does it hurts?Where does it hurt?"

'No I'm not fine, my leg hurts and like a bitch' She thought.

Apparently when she fell she landed on her right leg breaking it in half.

Cat was thinking about lying to Elisa but she figured out that whatever happened to her will just get infected by wasting more time.

"The right leg, I broke it" Tears threatened to fall from the corners of her eyes but she tried hard to repress them.

"Okay know, mmm.. let me think maybe if I.."

"Elisa?"

"Yes cat?"

"We need to get out of here, it will be our priority"

"You know, if we analyze the situation I should be the one telling you this".Elisa said trying to lighten her humor.

Cat took a moment to think, ignoring Elisa's comment.

"remember that first aid classes we took some time ago?"

"Of course dumbass I-oh I understand, you want me to inmobilize you leg?"

"Yeah, kinda, that's the idea"

"Right lets do this"

Caitlin thought as Elisa worked, trying ro stay awake cause really it was late at night, she was hungry and her leg ached.

Maybe a nap...

"Caitlin!" Elisa's sudden scream interrupted her thoughts.

"What?!"

"In order to improve the circulation in your leg I need to move it, this will hurt, a lot" She paused waiting for her approbation.

"Just don't maul it okay? If it was the left arm it would be okay cause I don't really use it, but I kind of need my right leg, you know to walk and that shit."

"caitlin¡"

"Sorry"

"Okay, at the count of 3"

Breathe in

1..."

Breathe out.

"2..."

Well jinkies.

"3!"

"Holy shit!"

After Elisa finished immobilizing Caitlin's leg(which hurted a lot(she helped her getting up and walk towards the road, town or wherever the lights came from.

After half an hour walking (more like Elisa supporting Caitlin so they could get to the lights) they finally made it to a road.

While they were waiting for some taxi to give them a ride, her short friend(cat) tried to made a small talk.

"You know"Caitlin started"now that I think about it you are like a Derek"

"Really?"

"Yes all broody on the outside but a softie in the insides"

"Yeah dude whatever you say".

They fell in an comfortable silence.

Both girls too absorbed in their thoughts to notice the taxi until it started honking.

"Come on Caty lets get in"

When they got inside the taxi, Elisa took a look at Caitlin's leg, it seemed dirty and bloody, she would probably get an infection.

"Where to?"

"To the nearest hospital my friend broke her leg and we need to get there,fast"

The taxi man nodded.

"By the way where are we, I mean which town of texas?"

"Kid you are in California"he turned so she could see his face."Beacon Hills, California"

Beacon hills? Wasn't that the name of teen wolf's local town?

Was there another town named like that or..?

"Elisa, are you okay?"

"Of course I am"She answered angrily"Why shouldn't I?"

"I don't know its just that you look like if you wanna scream to someone"

Elisa tried to soften her features..

"Nah men, in any case that would be you, remember that time you almost punched our history teacher because he put you a B+ instead an A?"

"Hey, everything for justice"

"Yeah, of course"

Elisa looked at Caitlin again, she was sweating and looking feverish, like if she had a concussion and it seemed her leg was getting worse.

"So.., how is your leg?"

"Fine, I think it is getting better, and the pain is disappearing-"

Elisa had enough.

"Stop"

"What?"

"Stop pretending you are fine you look like shit Garcia, and pretending you are okay won't actually make you feel better!"

She was fuming, did she even heard what she was saying?

"We are here"

The taxi man announced.

She helped Caitlin down and admired the view, there in front of them was the Beacon Hills hospital in all its glory.

Oh my god.

Caitlin was confused actually she was far beyond from confused.

What the hell.

Was there another city named like her favorite show town or was she allucinating?

When they got to the entrance Elisa left her alone to find a nurse or doctor so they could help her.

Finally.

Standing was an insufferable pain, much more walking, but she needed something, anything to prove she hadn't started allucinating.

That she didn't imagine Beacon Hills Hospital.

Then she spotted a latino looking woman just like her.

Melissa freaking McCall in all her glory.

Don'tfangirlDon'tfangirlDon'tfangirlDon'tfangirlDon'tfangirlDon'tfangirlDon'tfangirlDon'tfangirlDon'tfangirlDon'tfangirlDon'tfangirl

She should have been starring because Melissa turned to her direction looked at her leg and started walking towards her.

Crapcrapcrapcrap

"Someone, bring me a hospital gurney"

Mellisa told other nurses there, then turned towards her.

"Okay sweetie I want you to tell me your name and what happened"

"I.."

Melissa waited for an answer.

Okay cat you can do this, its not like if you are looking at the mom of you favorite teen wolf character.

"MynameiscaitlinandafriendandIwerehikingbutIfellandithinkibrokemylegandithurtsalotwetriedtoinmobilizeitbutithinkwemadeitwrong"

"Long short story she fell and broke her leg" Elisa answered.

When did she returned?

"Okay sweetie we will get you to surgery keep..."Then she drifted into a dreamless sleep

"Caitlin?"

Why wasn't she answering?

And why were they in Beacon Hills?

There were a lot of questions in her head right now.

"It's okay, she will get to surgery in order to relocate her leg but other than that and a headache she will be fine"

She watched as they took her best friend from her.

"Thank you nurse.."

She hadn't really payed attention to the nurse until now.

She looked at the womans eyes.

Oh god,

She was THE nurse Melissa McCall.

Unless she had a Doppenglanger who casually was a nurse and lived in a town named like the show she was currently obsessed with .

Okay, this Beacon Hills thing was getting strange.

More than she liked to.

"Nurse McCall"Melissa answered.

"Now, should I call your family or..?

Shit if they were really in the Teen Wolf universe they couldn't call her parents.

"No!" She answered a little bit too loud.

"I mean its fine, I will just wait until she gets her leg plastered."

Please say its fine.

"Okay, just the next time you go hiking be more careful"

And that was why Melissa McCall was the best nurse ever.

"Can I go now?" Elisa asked.

She didn't waited for an answer and proceeded to sit in the waiting room.

What have we gotten ourselves into?

"Oh my god Lis" Caitlin said with her eyes still closed" I just had the weirdest dream ever, we were hiking and-"she opens her eyes and watches her surroundings.

Why the hell was she in a hospital room?

That's when it hit her, it looks that her so called dream wasn't really a dream.

Fuck.

She got up and left the room, a little bit slower than she intended to thanks to her plastered leg.

She was half through the halfway when she heard a loud thud followed by a scream.

"RUN!"

Wait she knew this voice, and if she was correct it meant..

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING?"

Liam was short, like 2 inches taller than her, and a hobbit compared to Elisa.

Focus cat.

Okay so Liam Dunbar was running towards her in a hurry, that only meant one thing, and it was trouble.

So no time for fangirling, she would need to leave it to another time.

She started running at fast as she could, which wasn't really fast at all, thanks to her bad leg.

That was until Liam grabbed her hand and dragged her along with him.

Liam was touching her hand.

Touching. Her. Hand.

With capital letter and periods just to signalize the importance.

Okay cat focus you are in a life and death situation with a wendigo behind you.

Crap.

They were still slow but it was better,at least for her.

They got to a door and opened it displaying a roof.

The same roof in which Liam got bitten, and that only meant Scott McCall would appear in any..

An angry roar growl interrupted her thoughts and fuck if she wasn't in this situation she would have got to him and give him a hug.

Because he was Scott McCall.

Beacon Hills resident werewolf.

True alpha and protector of his town.

She practically had to restrain herself from doing it, like put mental chains in her brain and all.

If she survived this as hell she was taking a million photos.

Just as she expected Sean and Scott started fighting, so she took a little bit of space and got far from them.

Easy peasy.

Then like in the show Sean grabbed Liam.

Piece of cake.

Then Liam took her just like Liam.

Wait, what?

Well crap.

Where was Elisa when needed?

If there was a god, she silently prayed for redemption.

She REALLY didn't wanted to die, there were a lot of series whose fandom waited for her.

Fuck.

The next moments happened in a blurr, holding hands with Liam Dunbar, the desperate face of Scott, the true alpha and falling.

What a way of dying, right?

Being murdered by a wendigo in her favorite Tv show.

Cool.

That's when she felt it, in the middle of the chaos and falling.

A sharp pain in her right wrist followed by groan made by Liam.

Holy fucking shit.

That's when she realized a really important thing:

Scott McCall bitted both of them, not just Liam.

That only meant 2 things:

-She would die.

-She would become a were.

Well, a la chingada.

She didn't even noticed being lifted until her feet touched the ground.

She turned towards Scott's direction and looked at his worried eyes.

Chocolate meeting chocolate.

If that wasn't the most amazing view her life she didn't knew what was.

Then proceeded to look at Liam's face and laughed.

Like laugh out loud laughed.

Cause really , he looked like a mix of kicked puppy and scared kitty.

The 2 boys turned towards her and probably thought she was crazy because, seriously,who would have laugh in this situation?

Well, Caitlin would.

That's when Elisa made her apparition.

Where the hell was Caitlin?

She had been waiting in the waiting room trough all the procedures and then stood by her waiting for her to wake up, thinking about all the Beacon Hills shit that was happening.

2 minutes.

She went to the restroom for 2 fucking minutes, returned to the room and Caitlin wasn't there.

Like no sign of where she had gone there.

Elisa's first assumption was that she wanted to go to the restroom so she checked in the nearest expected she wasn't there. So she proceeded to search in the other restrooms.

She checked each one expecting to find her, but she wasn't there.

She was starting to panick.

She continued look frantically for her , asking doctors and nurses.

That's until she saw Scott McCall running through the hospital with a worried look on his face.

Keep calm Elisa.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Elisa followed him trying to keep his pace, but in the last floor she lost track of him.

She checked in every door until there was just one door left.

The roof.

That's when she realized in which part of teen wolf's timeline she was.

Oh god.

She opened it, in front of her were a dead body, Caitlin laughing while holding her wrist, Liam and his fearful expression and a worried look on the true alpha's face.

Caitlin noticed her first and turned towards her.

"Elisa?"

That's when Liam and Scott turned towards her.

"What the hell happened?"Elisa asked furiously.

"Uhh"she gulped"Igotbitten" she said fastly, but Elisa understood anyways.

"WHAT?!"

That's when Scott McCall cleared his throath and started talking with a sheepish look on his face.

"You need to follow me" He said.

She almost forgot about them, god Liam was smaller in the real life.

"What?"Liam said a little bit freaked out(more like a lot)

"After all that happened you expect us to follow you?!, Hell no, right?" The last part directed to Caitlin and Elisa.

The cops were starting to arrive it was now or never.

With one last look Scott McCall said"Sorry"

"Wait sorry for what?!" Elisa wanted to know why the hell was he apologizing.

As fast as lightning( okay no , that only flash) he was in front caitlin and her and everything blacked out.

 **there goes the first chapter, pleaseeee review, tell me what do you think.**

 **hope you liked it**

 **-Megg**


	2. Chapter 2

Frustration was an understendment of what Scott McCall was feeling, because if being a werewolf itself was really stressing, add that having 2 new turned bitten betas and a witness, thanks to a freaking Wendigo.

Yay life.

Liam the new lacrosse player, who smelled like cologne and spices.

The other girl, Caitlin? She was about Lydias height, tan skin, big brown eyes with notorious eyebrows and short brownish hair and smelled like leaves, sweets and fresh raindrops

Then there was the witness, a girl , really tall, normal build, a really long golden hair, with honey eyes and glasses, and smelled like apples and flowers in auttum.

Both girls he had never seen before, maybe they were freshman, probably.

Guilt, confusion, sadness and anxiety were other emotions he was feeling as well

He needed to call Stiles, like really needed to call Stiles cause he was the all who solved at the end most of the pack's problems and he would probably want to know the news about the 2 betas by his mouth not by others.

So he called his best friend and 10 minutes later he was by his house.

He told him the situation in a subtle explanation and Stiles understood(actually he kind of freaked out and scolded Scott for a good hour)

When he arrived at the roof and shifted in order to fight better he already expected the boy's (Liam, Stiles his name is Liam not tiny or small)reaction, fear and confusion with a hint of anger in it, but the girl he had bitten?Well let's just say she was a different story.

Scott expected panic, even her to faint but instead he received the opposite reaction.

Emotion, happiness, and admiration even.

What the hell?.

Not even Kira reacted like that.

The witness had almost the same reaction the same reaction, except she had worry included too directed to the other girl.

He started to freak out when he heard the police so he knocked them out and took him to his house.

And there he was with Stiles feeling guilty for biting 2 innocents.

He just hoped he could be a good alpha.

TWTWTWTW

Caitlin woke up.

She tried to open her brown eyes, but the light hurt her sight, so she opted to remain them closed.

The memories of last night came crashing like a wave to her.

The broken leg, hospital, Liam freaking Dunbar, Wendigos and lastly the bite.

Oh godness.

She had been bitten by scott mccall.

. .

She unconsciously tried to touch her wrist, only to find her arm healed.

A ghost of what had happened hours before.

Considering teen wolf story line she was probably in the McCall's house at this point tied in some place.

She slowly opened her eyes, letting them adjust to the light.

Apparently she wasn't in the bath tub with Liam as she believed, instead she was handcuffed to the door, with her legs tied and Elisa at some meters, still unconscious.

To her benefit, Scott had the decency to not tie her mouth like Liam

Great.

Talking about Liam...Caitlin spotted the boy tied all in the bath tub, some things never change.

The boy was lost in his thoughts, until she shifted her position and he noticed that Caitlin was awake.

They locked their eyes.

She obviously spoke first.

"Liam, Im gonna get that thing off if your mouth, but don't scream, please" she whispered and he nodded.

She needed to do it fast in order to make it before Scott and Stiles came

"One.. two.."she took it off fastly.

"Aww" His expression made her wanna take a photo

. "How do you know my name?"

Shit she had said his name, bad idea.

It was supposed that he hadn't even said his name.

She was about to answer when Elisa's voice interrupted her, she seemed angry.

"Caitlin, what the hell?Why am I cuffed to a...oh"it seemed that she started remembering too.

"Yes 'oh'"

That's when Stiles and Scott made their apparition.

Holy crap.

Dylan O'brien was even more handsome un real life, he had his focused face on like in most of the maze runner scenes.

She turned to Elisa , she seemed to be trying to collect herself, so Caitlin spoke first.

"Can you get us out here? Being tied is not nice" she said trying to sound as natural as she could, even though it sounded a little too fast.

Elisa gave her a look, she was on.

"Yes, I mean last time I checked it was illegal." Elisa spoke firmly even though she was probably melting inside. Liam was just quiet.

Scott and Stiles exchanged a look.

"Yeah-oh sorry, just don't escape please" Scott walked forward to uncuff them

"Buddy, are you sure, don't you think they are gonna try to leave? " stiles was making Scott unsure on what to do.

Handsomeee

"Just don't go" he said with pleading eyes.

Caitlin just smiled to him.

When they finished untying them, Liam as predicted ran away, dragging Caitlin along with him, by the hand.

Again.

Crap.

Elisa gave them a puzzled look and ran behind the pair with Scott and Stiles not so far behind.

Caitlin found it easier to run, her leg didn't hurt anymore and the world seemed to slow down, that only meant one thing.

The bite had taken.

TWTWTWTWTW

Elisa was in shock.

Okay not literally in shock but like shocked.

When she woke up she expected to be in her bed warm and comfortable.

Not in a tv character house, with her best friend bitten by said tv character.

it seemed her so called dream was real, after all.

Right now she was running after Liam and Caitlin, finding it hard to keep their pace.

In the normal world were series were just that, series she would had attributed that to the constant energy Cat seemed ti posses but she knew the truth:

Her best friend was a soon to be werewolf, just like Liam.

Damn

When they finally stopped at what Liam considered a safe distance, he gave them a look, specifically to Caitlin.

It seemed that the former beta was developing a crush in her friend, even without the wolfy powers she could tell.

"Considering you already know my name, I don't know how, I will like to know yours"

Caitlin shared a look with her, waiting for her to do something.

"My name is Elisa, and this" She said signaling her friend" is Caitlin"

"Hi" Cat smiled to Liam.

They looked gazes like a minute, until Liam broke it while blushing.

"Now if you dont mind I have to go to school" He said while looking away.

Shit, she had forgotten about the school, they were supposed to be in vacations but apparently Teen Wolf story took them back to school.

Liam waved at them while he was walking away.

She waited until a safe distance to speak.

"Cat, what are we going to do about the school?"she said worried

"We should get in" Cat shrugged, how could she be so calm?

"What?!"

Cat flinched, she had spoken a little bit too loud and it peobably had hurt her werewolf hearing.

"Yes I think that in order to find a way home we need to get roled in, right?anyways, when vacations ended we were supposed to enrole in high school."

"Yea but in Texas, not in a freaking serie's town"

She was getting mad, good she wasnt the one bitten or..

"Oh come on Lis, Pleeease?" Cat made puppy eyes ."pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseeee"

"Okay!okay, okay, just stop talking fast you will give me a headache"

This girl was the death of her.

Cat hugged her, she had always been a cuddly person even if people thought that she was someone unlikable.

Yes she could be moody, and claimed that she wanted money, but at the end Cat worried about other people.

"Come on, lets go"

TWTWTWTWTW

They got to school earlier in order to bath and change clothes.

Elisa checked their things.

The good notice was that they planned to go hiking and brought money for like 2 weeks, some clothes, and personal items, the bad one was that they needed to find a place to stay.

After registering, they went to the hall, there they saw the whole pack in all its glory.

Scott, Stiles, Malia, Kira and, Lydia.

Elisa knew they were probably reeking of emotion, but tried to ignore the fact.

They waved at Scott and Stiles who seemed still to process what was going on.

Probably a bad idea but, life is a risk right?

"Wait!hold on!"

They got to them.

Scott was about to say something when the bell sounded.

Caitlin flinched and looked towards her, giving Elisa a thumbs up.

"Maybe another time, we need yo get to classes"

And with that they left.

Yay for classes.

TWTWTWTW

Thanks god, Elisa and her had first period together, Math.

Easy peasy.

The teacher, Miss Smith (a person she never had seen in the show) gave them a quick look before proceeding to continue with her class.

Caitlin spotted Mason in the same class as them, chatting with Liam, they probably didn't acknowledged their presence.

Good.

"You never told me you had crush o Dylan Sprayberry" Elisa whispered behind her.

"I- what?, I do not have it" she whispered back.

When she thought in her universe about having a crush in a character she always believed it would be Scott or Stiles, not Liam.

"Yeah dude" sarcasm deiping all over "then I think he has one on you, by the way he kept checking you out yesterday"

"Who, me? No one ever looks at me dude you may ha-"

"Miss could you stop chatting and pass to the front?"

Shit, Ms. Smith was watching her and so was the rest of the class, Liam included.

What a way to pass unperceived.

She stood up and passed to the front.

Cool down Cat.

"Now Ms..?"

"Garcia, its Ms. Garcia" She responded a little bit too quick. The woman gave her a fake smile.

"Okay, Ms Garcia, would you mind answering this problem?"

Caitlin gave them problem a quick look, a quadratic equation.

Piece of cake.

She smiled and answered almost immediately, no need to made the procedure.

Miss Smith looked at her with a mix of awe and suspicion.

People always sub estimated her, even Elisa did sometimes, when in reality she was no were near dumb.

She may be an idiot but she wasn't stupid.

The whole class was watching her.

She returned to her seat and sat down, giving a quick look to Liam who was watching her and blushed when she noticed she had caught him.

Maybe..

No, he was probably just in the wrong moment , wrong place.

Elisa was the elegant, serious and interesting, with pretty sweaters and unneeded heels while she was the messy, talkative and active one who dressed in military boots and plaid blouses.

She started drawing and zoned out for the rest of the class.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Between avoiding the pack and classes the end of the day was sooner than what Elisa expected.

They even watched the whole Kira falling from the stairs thing and laughed a little bit, pretending that they were normal teenagers.

When the truth was nowhere near.

Most of their classes were together so that wasn't a problem, lunch went well , Liam and Mason sat with them and they chatted, apparently her suspicions were real because Liam kept giving Cat looks and asked them (mostly Caitlin) all kinds of questions, somewhere along the conversation the hospital theme showed up and Elisa along with Caitlin tried their best to shrug it of.

Eventually, she knew they would get to talk about it , but right now wasn't the correct moment.

They were walking down the hall having a serious conversation when someone called them.

"You are wrong flash is more likely to win beca-"

"Elisa! Caitlin!"

Liam.

"Hi Liam" Caitlin greeted him with a smile in her face.

Suspicious, she would ask about it later.

" we were discussing who was more likely to win in a battle between hulk or flash, would you mind to join?"

"Actually" Liam looked nervous " I wanted to invite you to lacrosse training, so you can watch it, and maybe later we can go to eat something?"

Both girls shared a look, Elisa spoke first.

"We will love to, right Cat?"

"Yes, of course." Her friend seemed distracted.

"Okay then, see you there?"

"Yes, just give us a sec"

Liam left.

"I want to try out" Caitlin said.

"What?!"

"I said I wanted to-"

"Yeah I heard it, but why?!"

She knew her friend was stubborn, but this?

"I got bitten by a werewolf which means either I will become one or die, so I want to try out in order to see if the bite had taken"

"Your leg healed, yo d, and if you go play maybe you will lose control, and end up killing someone."

"No I wont, please Lis don't you at least want to test it?"

"No"

"Please?"

"Caitlin"

"Elisa"

"Agh fine, just hurry they are starting soon"

Cat smiled and Elisa snorted.

"Anyways I was going to do it either you approved it ir not, cause you are not my mom"

TWTWTWTWTW

Caitlin changed to some more appropriate clothes ( joggings and a shirt) in record time and they went to the lacrosse training.

There she spotted Scott, Stiles and Liam, who gave her a puzzled look.

She was anxious.

What if she was a horrible player and made the ridiculous?

"Cat" Elisa's voice interrupted her toughts "you will do fine, just concentrate, anyways if it doesn't function the worst thing that could happen is you missing, so its okay" She smiled

"Now go there and show them who you are dude!"

She walked to the coach and told him that she tried to tryout, as expected he laughed.

"Coach, I can do it, or is it because I am a lady?" She knew that wasn't the reason cause Kira was by now probably in the team, but she needed to find a way.

Coach sighed.

"Fine girl you can try, but if these bunch of asses hurt you, then I would say I warned you."

"Thanks coach!"

She felt like being watched so she turned around and saw Malia in the bleachers watching her.

Caitlin tried to ignore the tingling sensation she was feeling and turned to Elisa who gave her a thumbs up.

Shit.

The whistle sounded and as she expected it hurt her ears, like the bell from school.

The team got to the coach.

Suddenly, she felt a hand in her shoulder.

It was her new favorite beta, Liam.

She knew that at some point he will stop paying them attention , but who could blame him?

"What are you doing here?"

"I want to play Lacrosse"

"Have you ever played before?"

No she hadn't.

"I-"

The coach started yelling.

"Okay testicles!, we have a girl in the team, try not to broke her, okay?! That is for you McCall. Greenberg, you at the goalie, Stilinski! McCall! You will play defense , now move or you will have suicide runs!"

She was waiting at the line with Liam behind her when she started to bite at her nails for both, nervousness and emotion. She turned to Elisa for some reassurance but she was staring at something in the distance.

She was the next one.

Crap.

They passed the ball to her and Caitlin was so distracted she didn't manage to catch it.

Some laughs were heard.

She was getting angry.

They passed her another ball , she turned to Elisa and Liam one last time, some laughs were still heard, making her mad.

It was now or never.

Let the games begin.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Elisa was nervous, like really nervous, Malia was at some meters away and kept watching her constantly.

"Hey you!" Malia told her.

She is just a character Elisa, keep it cool.

"Yes?" Elisa said with her though face on.

"You and your friend are invited to a party today"

"Okay? I will check it with her"

Somehow she wasn't surprised, after all the pack already knew Cat was a werewolf and would obviously invite them to the "party".

She returned her attention to Cat, she looked angry which was kind of odd.

She watched as Cat prepared advanced, managed to avoid all the defenses with what seemed weird gymnastics moves and made the shot.

What the freaking hell.

After practice Elisa reunited with Cat and Liam who seemed to be in their own worlds.

Liam commented them about the party and all of them agreed to go both girls knowing what would happen if they didn't.

(Secretly Elisa wanted to go in order to meet more people)

At some point the boys left them so that they could get prepared to the party.

They did, pretending to be normal teenagers in anormal world were the series were just series and TW was just that, when the truth was they were nowhere near it.

The only thing that Elisa knew for sure was this was going to be an intense night.

For the best or for the worst.


End file.
